


Take it Slow

by sweetkpopfan



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, actually more like innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Doyoung has successfully refused Jaehyun’s advances for a whole year. Jaehyun knows that Doyoung has a family wedding coming, and he is about to make him a deal that Doyoung would be an idiot to refuse.





	Take it Slow

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't enough dojae in this world, so I had to write my own LOL Also, Jaehyun in a suit is what started all this

                “That’s amazing!!”

                “Who’s he talking to?” Johnny asked, pulling the tab of the beer can he plucked from Ten and Doyoung’s dorm fridge. He settled himself next to Ten, slipping an arm around him and pulling him close.

                “His cousin I think.” Ten shrugged, fingers tapping on his laptop. “He’s getting married this weekend.”

                “Come on now, you know Grandma Sunhee loves square dancing.” Doyoung walked around the dorm before going into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

                “Uh oh, I don’t think it’s good news.” Ten sighed, shaking his head.

                “How do you know that?”

                “He’s my best friend.” Ten giggled. “Watch him.”

                “You are so lucky Taeyong.” Doyoung rolled his eyes and opened a beer can. He took the longest gulp from that can before he crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can.

                “He looks stressed.”

                “I’ll be waiting for it. Congratulations Tae! Love you!” Doyoung ended the call and threw his phone in the sink. “Bitch.”

                “What’s wrong now?” Ten asked without looking up from his laptop.

                “Taeyong’s wedding singer came down with the mumps.” Doyoung sighed, getting another can from the fridge. “He wants me to take his place.”

                “Is that a bad thing? Why are you so upset?”

                “I never liked that son of bitch.” Doyoung sank down on the sofa. “It sickens me to see him happy.”

                “Are you more upset that he’s getting married or that you are still single?” Ten asked.

                “Both.” Doyoung sighed. “Just let me be bitter without knowing why.”

                “When’s the wedding?” Johnny asked.

                “Saturday.”

                “I thought they were engaged just a couple of months ago.”

                “Taeil is moving to Japan for work, so they want to get married before they move over.” Doyoung’s face lit up with a grin. “I suppose there is a silver lining in this.”

                “So you will be going back to your hometown then?”

                “Yeah.” Doyoung dipped his head back and finished the can. “God I can’t believe I have to spend two nights with my stupidly pretentious family and weird Uncle Jungkook.”

                “And you have to bring a plus one.”

                “Oh shit yeah.” Doyoung groaned. “If I don’t bring one my grandmother would start sending me on those annoying blind dates with guys from her village. Last time I went on one the guy had only four fingers and smelled like goat manure.”

                Doyoung glanced at his best friend and gave him a smile. “Ten…”

                “No no no no no way.” Ten shook his head. “Don’t even think about it. I went to your family meeting twice and by the second time they were asking me when the honeymoon is. Forget it. I’m not getting anywhere near that nutcracker joint.”

                “Hey!” Doyoung complained. “You’re not entirely wrong but still!”

                “Why don’t you get someone else? There’s Yuta from our sociology class, Sicheng from the dance club, or you know what,” Johnny said. “You should just take Jaehyun.”

                “Are you drunk?” Doyoung stared at them. “I am not taking that cocky asshole anywhere. If I wouldn’t even go on a date with him what makes you think I would take him to see my family?”

                “I honestly do not understand what it is you have against him.” Ten groaned. “He’s a nice, romantic guy who is smart, athletic, not to mention super-model worthy. All the girls and some of the guys are lining up to ask him out and yet you,” he pointed at Doyoung “Refuse to even sit down at the same table with him.”

                “It’s bad enough he’s my classmate.” Doyoung said. “I don’t need to see him all the time after class.”

                “Yeah but if you think about it going to your family reunion with Jaehyun on your arm would be pretty impressive.” Johnny said. “You would certainly impress them.”

                “I don’t even like them, why would I want to impress them?”

                “Because you are secretly seeking validation from your extended family due to your childhood issues and you would love to show your cousin up because you are kind of a sick fuck.”

                _Curse Ten and his psychology course._ “Damn it.”

**********************

                Doyoung had to admit: Ten had a point (annoyingly). It would be better to show up with Jaehyun instead of being alone for Taeyong’s wedding. And it would definitely thrill Jaehyun. He would throw on that classic smirk of his and wrap his arms around Doyoung and call him “cutie” or “doll-face”. Then Doyoung would run to the kitchen, grab a knife and stab him multiple times because if there was anything he _hated_ the most it was to be called “doll-face”.

                Jung Jaehyun, Doyoung’s business and marketing classmate, has been trying to woo Doyoung for almost a year now. Jaehyun walked everywhere with confidence in his step, his head held high, a cheeky smile and he knew the right things to say at the right time. His charm was so infectious, he won over all the girls, half the males and even all their lecturers. One of their female lecturers even bought him flowers for Valentine’s Day.

                Doyoung had done everything to push Jaehyun away. He ignored his flirty text messages, tried to avoid running into him in hallways and turned him down for dances and parties. Jaehyun however is an annoying pimple: pop him once, pop him twice, but he will still keep coming back.

                “Hey Doyoung.”

                “Hey Jae.” Doyoung replied, trying to act like he was totally engrossed in his book when Jaehyun took his place next to him in class.

                “How are you doing today?”

                “I’m good.” Doyoung replied curtly. He was a known expert at cutting off conversations but Jaehyun knew better that to give up.

                “Do you have a Band-Aid?”

                “I’m not falling for your lame pick-up lines.”

                “Actually, I was going to ask you for one because of my arm.” Jaehyun rolled up his sleeve a little and revealed a lightly bruised elbow. “Do you know what happen?”

                “No.”

                “Do you want to know?”

                “Not really.”

                “I bumped my elbow against the edge of a window.”

                “Okay. Cool.”

                “Ask me why.”

                “Nope.”

                “Ask me.”

                “Nope.”

                “I was thinking of you.”

                “I knew it.” Doyoung rolled his eyes, turning his head the other direction.

                “If you knew I was thinking about you then let’s not fight it any longer.” Jaehyun leaned in closer and Doyoung could smell his husky cologne. Jaehyun’s fingers lingered around his nape, making circles between his shoulders.

                “If you don’t get your hands off me I will fight you.”

                “Shake me baby but just don’t break me.” He whispered in Doyoung’s ear teasingly and Doyoung nearly knocked his jaw back with his fist.

                “Jesus Christ I swear I will…”

                “Hit me anywhere except the lips and crotch. I need those two things to do my job.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and a row of girls sitting in front of them started giggling. Doyoung was so mortified he wanted to bury himself in a giant hole.

                “Shut up.”

                “I heard you have a wedding coming up.”

                “Where did you hear that from? Are you stalking me?”

                “No, Johnny just moved in as my new roommate. He told me.”

                “Tsk,” Doyoung scoffed. “What does he need that room for? I thought he was living in my dorm.” Doyoung shuddered at the reminder that every morning he got up to use the bathroom, he would find a broken condom wrapper in the bathroom trash can and once he found an empty can of whipped cream and a pair of black stockings conveniently torn at the crotch.

                “Don’t you need a plus one for your reunion?”

                “No.”

                “But it’s better to have one, right?”

                “According to popular opinion.” Doyoung said. “But I follow the beat of my own drum.”

                “Looks like we have quite a bit in common.” Jaehyun smiled, leaning in a little closer. “I like to follow the beat of my heart too.”

                “I thought you followed your dick, you know: the little divining rod in your pants that leads you to the closest grapefruit that comes your way.” Doyoung snapped back.

                “Is that why it’s twitching so hard right now then?” Jaehyun smirked, laughing a little as Doyoung’s face turned pink and then bright red. Jaehyun loved it: a flustered Doyoung equals adorable Doyoung. Nothing could turn on that rod more than a red-faced Doyoung, body squirming under his gaze.

                “I have a black belt in taekwondo.” He said. “I could break that thing.”

                “Flexible and strong.” Jaehyun sighed, smiling dreamily. “You are so perfect for me.”

                “Shut up.”

                “I’m just saying you know.” Jaehyun shrugged, moving back to his place when the lecturer came in for class. “I’m always available.”

                “I would rather be humiliated in front of my family than take you to the reunion.”

                “Don’t you have an annoying cousin who is getting married? Wouldn’t you like to show him up?”

                _Damn it Johnny stop spilling on me you horny toad._ Doyoung just ignored him as their lecturer ordered for class to begin. His hands were writing, but his mind was clearly somewhere else.

**********************

                “Jaehyun! Wait!”

                “Yes?” Jaehyun turned, waiting for Doyoung to catch up to him in the hallway after class. Doyoung’s face was still a little pink and it took everything in Jaehyun to not grab him in his arms and just kiss him.

                “I thought about it.” He said. “And annoyingly you are right. I guess.”

                “So, what does that mean?”

                “I cannot believe I am doing this.” Doyoung sighed, bowing his head and taking in deep breaths. “Jaehyun, will you be my plus one for my reunion?”

                “I would be honoured.” Jaehyun smiled, putting a hand over his chest. “This is the first time you have asked me for anything.”

                “I know, so you better not make me regret it.”

                “Don’t worry babe, I will be on my best behaviour.”

                “Best behaviour doesn’t cut it.” Doyoung shook his head. “If you even tried something funny during the reunion, I swear I will slit your throat and hang you to dry on grandma’s clothes line.”

                “But I’m your plus one. Doesn’t that imply that we are dating somehow?” Jaehyun asked, tilting his head and smiling teasingly.

                “Only for three days and not a minute more.”

                “That’s not a lot of time, I better get started.” Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung but the other pushed him swiftly.

                “It starts tomorrow. And you’re driving!”

                “Anything your highness.”

                “Shut up!”

**********************

                “Your cousin picks a nice place for a wedding.” Jaehyun commented as they drove up to a grand beach resort far outside of Seoul. “It also looks expensive.”

                “That’s what you get for marrying the heir or a billion-dollar fortune.” Doyoung unbuckled his seat belt as their car parked outside the hotel. There was a white sign placed in the lobby with gold words spelling LEE TAEYONG AND MOON TAEIL and little silver doves and wedding bells underneath.

                “What are you doing?” Doyoung jerked in response, reeling his hand back from Jaehyun.

                “I’m your plus-one, right? Isn’t holding hands a part of the deal?”

                “Fine.” Doyoung let Jaehyun take his hand. “Don’t squeeze it too hard.”

                “I won’t. Jeez what do you take to be? An animal?”

                “You do give off that scent somehow.”

                “So the cologne isn’t working. Damn it,” Jaehyun adjusted his sunglasses. “I was so hoping it would mask my masculine, musky scent.”

                “Shut up.” Doyoung rolled his eyes as Jaehyun pulled him gently and they walked into the hotel lobby. Doyoung had to admit that Jaehyun did outdo himself to impress his family. He was dressed politely in a white dress shirt, rolled up at the sleeves and dark jeans complimenting his long legs. He looked like one of the rich kids of aristocratic families, here to play golf with other snobby rich kids of aristocratic families.

                “Hey mum! Dad! Gongmyung!”

                “Doyoung!” Doyoung’s mother was an adorable lady in her mid-fifties with a pleasant smile on her face. His father was older looking and had more wrinkles, but with his proper stature and form Jaehyun could tell that this man was still very fit. Gongmyung looked like an exact replica of Doyoung, except slightly taller with fuller features. His arm was wrapped around a girl’s waist of whom Jaehyun could accurately assume was his girlfriend.

                “This is Jaehyun,” Doyoung said as his father shook Jaehyun’s hand warmly. “This is my mum, dad, brother and his girlfriend Hyesung.”

                “It’s very nice to meet you all.”

                The greetings were cut short when a loud sound erupted from the ballroom inside the resort. It sounded like a wounded elephant trying to give birth and a few seconds later, there was the sound of glass breaking and incoherent screaming.

                “Oh god. That must be my cousin.”

                “GET LOST YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU PLAY THAT UGLY NOTE AT MY WEDDING?! YOU BETTER FLY OUT OF THIS COUNTRY OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!!”

                “Yep that’s him.” Doyoung sighed. “Come on, let’s meet the blushing groom.”

                “Should we be going in there?” Jaehyun asked when the sound of another dish crashed against the wall.

                “We’ll be fine, just duck.”

                “Why do I have to WOAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” Jaehyun narrowly missed a flying vase aiming at his head and it smashed into smithereens a few feet from where his head was.

                “Stop it you lunatic! It’s me!!” Doyoung screamed.

                “Doyoung?!” Taeyong put down the vase of flowers and sighed. “Oh god. You have no idea what happened to me. Did you hear that…”

                “Cargo ship pulling into the resort? I heard it.”

                “And he wants to play that during my wedding?” Taeyong scoffed, moving from laughing to sobbing, his eyes red from stress and his hair was a mess from all the commotion. “He’s trying to ruin everything!!” he cried hysterically.

                “He’s not he’s not. He’s out of here and he’s not coming into the wedding.” Doyoung handed Taeyong a tissue and waited for him to wipe his tears. “This is Jaehyun.”

                “Oh, oh my god.” The groom sniffed. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Lee Taeyong. I am so sorry I almost killed you with a vase.”

                “It’s fine.” Jaehyun laughed. “You’d be surprised how often that happens to me. That’s why I have developed such quick reflexes.”

                “I’m a mess, aren’t I?” Taeyong sniffed. “Gosh I don’t understand why I’m even doing this wedding. I don’t even know why Taeil wants to marry me. I’m a mess! A huge fucking mess!”

                “Calm down Tae,” Doyoung rubbed his shoulders. “Everything will be fine. Taeil loves you. He must do because he certainly sees something in you that the rest of the world can’t.”

                “Oh fuck you Doyoung.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “If your date wasn’t here I would knee you in the groin right now.” He threw the tissue back at him. “Now if you will excuse me, I need to continue with my wedding preparations.”

                “How did you…”

                “Taeyong and I have a relationship that survives on one thing: insults.” Doyoung explained. “Without it, we’re no better than strangers.”

**********************

                “Was it just me or was your grandfather a little overprotective over his son?” Jaehyun asked, dragging his suitcase behind him as they looked for room 273.

                “Grandpa Junmyeon has always been a little concerned for the baby of the family.”

                “But Sehun is 35.”

                “Don’t say that to grandpa. It’ll break his heart.” Doyoung brought a finger to his lips before slipping in the key card and opening the door. The grand resort’s room was absolutely beautiful. Plush white furniture to match the beige walls. Wicker furniture to give the room a more laid-back, casual vibe and a beautiful bath tub in a luxurious bathroom. The only problem, was the bed.

                “Oh shoot.” Doyoung huffed when he saw the white king size before him. “I asked for separate beds.”

                “It’s no big deal. We are a couple after all.” Jaehyun parked his suitcase to a corner and threw back the curtains. The sunny view of the bay shone into the room.

                “I am not sharing a bed with you.”

                “Okay then,” Jaehyun shrugged. “I can sleep on the floor.”

                “Pssht.” Doyoung laughed. “As if you would do that.”

                “No I’m serious.” Jaehyun said. “After all I respect your privacy and if you’re uncomfortable, this is the best we can do. I’ll just be here alone,” he moved to sit on the wicker chair by the bed. “Sprawled out on the cold, hard floor. My back is going to ache. My head will…”

                “Alright fine.” Doyoung threw his hands up in the air. “You can sleep on the bed.”

                “Thank you!”

                “But no funny motions!” Doyoung pointed an accusing finger at him. “If your hands start travelling in forbidden places this hotel is going to have a murder case on their hands.”

                “I won’t. I promise. I’ll just keep my hands to myself.” Jaehyun raised both hands and tucked them into his back pocket. “You’re the one who wanted to wait until our first-year anniversary before doing it.” He mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Doyoung to hear.

                “What are you-wait, was that the story you have been telling my family?”

                Jaehyun just pouted, rocking on his heels as Doyoung dropped his jaw in realization.

                “Was that why my Aunt Wendy kept giving me a funny look in the lobby?”

                “Maybe yes, maybe no.”

                “Oh god.” Doyoung buried his face in his hands in exhaustion, slumping back on the bed. “Why isn’t this day over already?”

                “Tell me about it. I need a shower.” Jaehyun complained, taking off his watch and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “What time are we meeting your family for dinner?”

                “7pm at the dinner hall.” Doyoung answered. “My uncle paid for the whole meal. Damn show off thinking he could just flaunt his money around just because his son is getting married.”

                “It’s his only son. What do you expect? Of course he’s got to show off a bit.”

                “For as long as I can remember he has done nothing but flash his money around.” Doyoung huffed.

                “What about your song? Are you prepared to sing?”

                “I think so.” Doyoung sighed for a little bit before looking up. Then, he realized something odd. “What are you doing?!”

                “This is the part where I let you stare and admire my naked body for a couple of minutes.”

                “Shut up and get in!!” Doyoung yelled and Jaehyun scurried off into the bathroom. A few seconds later, the sound of water gushing down appeared. Doyoung buried his head under the pillow, trying to stop himself from imagining water droplets and water trails moving down his slender body. _From his muscular chest, down to the lean abdomen, nearing his waist, entering the V-crevice…._

_Fuck._

**********************

                “Ladies and gentlemen,” Grandpa Junmyeon clinked his wine glass with his chopstick, and everyone at the table and the tables around his turned to look at him. The family patriarch stood proudly with his glass, adjusting his glasses a little.

                “I just want to make a toast to my eldest grandson, Taeyong.” Grandpa smiled at Taeyong, who was holding Taeil’s hands and his glass in the other hand. “He is the first of our third generation to be married, so may he be blessed with a happy marriage, a healthy family, and a life full of love. Cheers.”

                “Thank you, grandpa.” Taeyong smiled, hugging his grandfather. Doyoung almost rolled his eyes in front of everyone but Jaehyun stopped him but nudging him.

                “So Jaehyun,” Gongmyung asked, snapping Doyoung out of his daze for a bit. “How long have you and my brother been dating?”

                “Two months.” Jaehyun smiled politely.

                “That’s very recent,” cousin Mark said. “Already introducing him to the family? Are you making definite _plans_ for the future?”

                The entire family cooed and snickered as Doyoung nearly stabbed cousin Mark with a fork. “Well, we do have very strong feelings about each other.” Jaehyun said, putting his arm behind Doyoung’s head on the chair.

                “Yeah. I figured I would introduce him to all of you so that we can pull the plug on this while we still can.”

                The whole table roared with laughter. “Well I like him very much. He seems like a very nice young man.” Doyoung’s father said.

                “It makes sense because opposites attract.” Taeyong sniggered, hiding his mouth with his hand.

                “You know Taeil,” Doyoung said, turning to Taeil. “I don’t know you very well, but I just want to wish you all the best in your marriage. You’ve got a real piece of work on your hands.”

                “Hey hey hey come on now.” Grandpa Junmyeon clinked his wine glass again. “You two have been at it ever since you were kids. Can’t you two learn to play nice with each other?”

                “Grandpa no. This is how we communicate.”

                “Yeah, it’s not like Taeyong knows how to play nice.”

                “Well if he’s so terrible then why did he insist on you singing at his wedding reception?” Grandpa Junmyeon asked.

                “Only because the original singer was sick!” Doyoung said.

                “Oh I heard him, he’s horrible.” Mark’s twin Donghyuck grimaced at the memory of that horrible voice. “Jaehyun, have you heard Doyoung sing? He’s the best.”

                “No I haven’t.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “I did not know you had that kind of talent.”

                “He’s incredible! He won competitions at fairs and carnivals!” Mark said.

                “I just do it for the fun of it.” Doyoung waved a hand at it as if it was nothing. “It’s no big deal.”

                “My little boy always did love singing.” Doyoung’s mother smiled. “He used to sing me a song every day before he went to school.”

                “Mum, not in front of Jaehyun.” Doyoung said through gritted teeth.

                “Come on now son if he’s going to be your husband then he deserves to know your past.”

                “He’s not my…”

                “Did you know that Doyoung hyung has a heart-shaped birthmark on his butt? It’s between his crack and the…”

                “HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!” Doyoung used his fork to stuff a piece of bread into Donghyuck’s mouth. “Don’t interrupt your elders!”

                “Heart-shaped birthmark eh?” Jaehyun whispered in Doyoung’s ear. Doyoung could practically feel his grin in his ear.

                “Not a word Jaehyun. Not a word.”

                “I’m just teasing you.” Jaehyun giggled, his warm voice sending shivers down Doyoung’s back as he nuzzled his nose in Doyoung’s hair. Some of his relatives whispered at the sight of Jaehyun being so affectionate and Gongmyung couldn’t resist cracking a smile.

                “If you need to be excused Doyoung hyung, you are more than welcomed to.”

                Doyoung stuffed another slice of bread in Donghyuck’s mouth.

**********************

                “Your uncle Jungkook is still singing Ring Around A Rosie with the kids downstairs.”

                “Let him be.” Doyoung groaned as he slipped off his tight leather shoes and stumbled into their room. “He’ll get tired, fall down on the floor and roll off to sleep. He’s like a giant Labrador that way.”

                “I’m more worried about your second Aunt Jennie, I mean she wanted to go to the casino and I don’t think she’s wearing a bra.”

                “Is her skirt an inch below her underwear?”

                “No. Longer.”

                “Oh.” Doyoung raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “She’s changed.”

                Jaehyun laughed at that, removing his tie, and undoing the top few buttons of his shirt. He sat down next to Doyoung on the bed to remove his shoes.

                “Thank you for coming.” Doyoung whispered softly. “I know you think my family should be in an asylum.”

                “Hey, every family has their weird cases.” Jaehyun said. “Okay, well yours probably has two.”

                “Two?”

                “Okay four. Five, tops.” Doyoung laughed at that. “Everyone seems fine. Except maybe your cousin Jackson. He ought to get checked out for a bit.”

                “Oh you mean that dog he keeps in his pocket?” Doyoung asked. “Yeah well, after some time you just learn to live with it.”

                “Hey, I know how much you hate, or maybe don’t hate, your cousin but I am having an amazing time.” Jaehyun smiled. Doyoung tilted his head cutely and Jaehyun had to clench his teeth and bite his tongue to stop the urge to just grab Doyoung’s face and kiss him. Doyoung could smell Jaehyun’s cologne and he leaned into him unconsciously, as if to get a deeper whiff of his scent.

                Then, their lips were only inches apart. If they wanted, this would be their first kiss. Doyoung’s pinkish lips and deep cupid’s bow were terribly inviting, and Jaehyun wondered what it would be like to pepper kisses along that jawline.

                “Uhm…maybe we should get to bed.” Doyoung jerked back.

                “Oh. Ye…yeah.”

                They washed up and got ready for bed with their backs turned to each other. When they woke up the next morning, they were facing each other. Jaehyun looked at Doyoung sleeping in front of him, and sneaked a little kiss on his forehead. _He’s asleep, he won’t know._

                At that time, Doyoung was dreaming that he was kissing Jaehyun.

**********************

                Taeyong and Taeil’s wedding was as lavish as one could expect for two rich, society men. Their suits were custom made by Louis Vuitton and those rings they were sporting were definitely not the kind that could turn your finger green.

                The wedding involved setting off 1000 doves, popping champagnes and beautiful roses all over the venue. It was perfect and magical, the way Taeyong and Taeil had intended it to be, and to cap off the night, Doyoung was performing Perfect by Ed Sheeran. A beautiful dedication to a beautiful couple.

                If you could find Doyoung.

                “Doyoung? Doyoung where are you?” Jaehyun scrambled behind the stage of the ballroom where the reception was held. Doyoung was supposed to perform in 5 minutes and he was nowhere to be seen.

                “Doyoung? Doyoung!!”

                Jaehyun passed by a row of dressing rooms before coming to the male bathroom. He stormed inside and found Doyoung curled up in a corner, hugging his knees and shaking.

                “Doyoung? Come on it’s your performance.”

                “I’m not going up there.”

                “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s just a simple song. You’ve done this many times before!”

                “But this is for my family.” Doyoung looked up, his eyes visibly shaking. “I’ve…I’ve never sung for them before.”

                “Really?”

                “And I haven’t done this in years. What if I’m not as good as I thought I was? Taeyong was counting on me to make this a success. What if I disappoint him? What if I embarrass myself in my front of my own family?”

                “You won’t. You are a wonderful singer and you know that. You can do this.” Jaehyun dragged him up, holding his wrists.

                “I can’t do this. I can’t. I can still make a break for it.”

                “You are not running away!”

                “No, I’m not running. I’m…escaping! I can do this! All I need is…” all words died at the tip of his tongue as Jaehyun clamped his lips on top of Doyoung, silencing the gibberish with his lips.

                “Jae…”

                “You can do this. You are the most talented and amazing person I know. You can wow the crowd the same way you took my breath away the first time I saw you.”

                “What?”

                “You will do just fine.” Jaehyun tucked a stray strand of hair behind Doyoung’s ear. “Don’t disappoint your cousin. Show him you are better than what he thinks of you.”

                “But I…”

                Jaehyun kissed him again, this time with more force and even a little tongue. Doyoung found himself sticking his tongue out to kiss him back.

                “Think about it this way.” Jaehyun said. “If you can get through this, I’ll kiss you again. This time in front of your family.”

                There was an odd pause before Doyoung cleared his throat. “Deal.”

                Doyoung got on stage with Jaehyun cheering for him right in the front. He cleared his throat and brought the microphone to his lips. “I want to dedicate this song to my cousin and his husband, god bless you two, especially Taeil, and to my…” his eyes lingered on Jaehyun for a few seconds “boyfriend, for believing in me.”

                Jaehyun couldn’t stop beaming at ‘boyfriend’, and when Doyoung opened his mouth to sing, he fell in love with him all over again.

**********************

                “You were amazing!!” Doyoung practically jumped into Jaehyun’s arms, his arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck like a koala.

                “Was I really?”

                “You were. You sounded beautiful. I didn’t know you could sing that well.”

                “There’s a lot about me you don’t know.”

                “Especially that embarrassing childhood story of yours where you snuck into the zoo with your brother.”

                “Shut up Jaehyun.” Doyoung slapped his arm.

                “That was beautiful.” Taeyong sniffed, wiping the ends of his eye with his napkin. “Thank you for doing this.”

                “You’re welcomed you raggedy Ann doll.”

                “You are still a pain in the ass.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Get that vibrator out your ass and get a real dick up there.”

                “Will do.”

                “He was talking to me!” Doyoung said.

                “Oh.” Jaehyun wriggled his eyebrows and Doyoung blushed. He pulled Doyoung back in his arms and kissed him. This kiss was different, it was less rushed and more soft, like he was taking his to tell Doyoung how he really felt. When they parted for air, Jaehyun held onto Doyoung’s waist and giggled softly. “I had to keep my promise.”

                “I can’t thank you enough for being here.” Doyoung smiled. “I really don’t think I could have done this without you.”

                “Does this mean we don’t have to end this whole dating charade thing?”

                “No,” Doyoung smiled a little at Jaehyun’s crestfallen expression. “but maybe we can start all over. You know, go on a first date and take things slow.”

                “Take things slow?” Jaehyun gasped, smirking a little. “We have already held hands, shared the same bed, kissed, you have seen me naked and I know where the birthmark on your butt is. We’ve skipped a little too many levels to ‘take it slow’.”

                “How did you know where my…”

                “Never mind,” Jaehyun stopped him. “As you were saying, we’ll take it slow.”

                “God what am I going to do with you?”

                “I could give you a list and a condom to start with.”

                “Shut up Jaehyun.”

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was funny, because it was funny in my head and I hope this transferred over TT Give kudos and comments if you guys like it!!


End file.
